


Unfamiliar

by StaleBagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Curtis needs a hug, Emotional Infidelity, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt, Hurt Curtis, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Short, Unrequited Curtis/Shiro, Unrequited Love, for Curtis anyway, implied break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaleBagel/pseuds/StaleBagel
Summary: Curtis is not unfamiliar with the infamous Hanahaki Disease.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work ever! It’s in a fandom that I’m not too familiar with, but I tried my best. Sorry that it’s so short, please enjoy :)

Curtis was familiar with the disease. As rare and as unwilling people were to share their experiences, it still always found its way onto mainstream media. The movies depicting a lovesick character, choking on the soft petals of love until saved by their darling Prince, or Princess, Charming. 

Curtis had done research, as every terrified child sure that they were in love eventually did. In reality, the disease was chronic and debilitating, staining the lungs with unnatural pollens and tearing tissue with the inevitable thorns. 

On the news just last week, a famous man had succumbed to his unrequited affection. He was sure that, at this point, even the Blades were familiar.

Well, he was sure Keith was. It had been hard to ignore Keith’s trembling hands and increasingly gaunt figure. Curtis had heard coughing through the walls throughout the routine Shiro-Keith hours.

Shiro had been concerned. He had been so concerned that he focused solely on Keith’s well-being and smothered his friend with endearing, but overwhelming, attention.

As Shiro’s husband, Curtis had observed with an appropriate amount of concern— distant, but present. 

Now Keith had admitted his struggles with the flower-disease, citing anxiety and judgement as his reasons for hiding it. He spoke about the severity, and his prospects being “not so great.” 

Curtis observed. And he hurt.

Shiro winced with every wracking cough like he felt the piercing pain in his own chest. He rubbed his hands, both the metal and the human hand Curtis had noted, over Keith’s shoulders and down his back. 

The last time Curtis had been in contact with that metal arm it had been to push him away from the sweating, recently awakened Shiro. Curtis pointedly did not contemplate the implications behind this circumstance past the usual doubts that Shiro did not feel safe, that he did not trust Curtis.

Curtis watched Keith wheeze with each pat of Shiro’s, warm, always warm, hand. He watched Keith’s eyes dart to Shiro’s handsome face before resting on the legs that brushed his own as the pair sat on the sofa. 

The sofa in our shared house, that we bought together, Curtis attempted to reassure himself.

Curtis watched Shiro hold his breath with each of Keith’s strained breathes, lips losing colour at how tightly they were held over his teeth. He watched Shiro’s beautiful eyes as they gazed down at Keith’s pale face.

Curtis was unfamiliar with this look. The years that he had known Shiro were insignificant compared to the lifetime that had shaped Keith and Shiro’s relationship.

Keith took a deep breath, Curtis noticed, and straightened his shoulders. 

Oh, it was time then.

Bracing his hands on his knees, Curtis stood. He turned from the sight of Shiro peering down at Keith’s sudden change in demeanour, and walked to the kitchen area. 

Absentmindedly tracing his hands over the cool countertops, Curtis wondered how Shiro would react. Undoubtedly, he would reciprocate. And, seeing as Keith was suffering from invading flower petals, he would confess. It was a matter of if he would accept it immediately, or if their marriage would interfere in anyway.

Listening to the breathy giggling from just a few steps and yet an entire galaxy away, Curtis surmised it was the latter. The pang in his heart was simply the consequence of falling for someone who deserved much more, he told himself. 

He reached his hand into the rough denim of his jeans, fingers soon connecting with a worn paper. His eyes quickly read the words, preparing for the intervention soon to come. Curtis had prepared, alone and feeling the ceiling of their household press down on his beaten heart, he had prepared.

He took a deep breath in, painfully reminding him of Keith’s courage— the catalyst of his short lived happiness shattering underneath Curtis’ feet, and straightened his posture. Shiro’s easily recognisable voice had taken on a frantic undertone as he conversed with the now strong-voiced Keith. Time to face the music. 

Shuffling towards the door, resisting the reluctance weighing every step, Curtis paused. He leaned against the door frame of their kitchen, although not for much longer, and quickly brought his fist up against his mouth to block a cough. His throat itched.


End file.
